


Byakuya's Jacket

by Narumitsu_Trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Listen this is super self-indulgent, Nonbinary Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, Other, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumitsu_Trash/pseuds/Narumitsu_Trash
Summary: Twogami may be bigger than Ibuki, but that won't stop her from stealing one of their jackets and wearing it with pride.
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Byakuya's Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self-indulgent and based on a Twobuki headcanon I have that Twogami will occasionally give Ibuki one of their Byakuya jackets to wear around because it makes her feel happy and she loves getting to feel like she's wrapped up in Twogami's arms all day.
> 
> It's super short and not very good, but hopefully someone enjoys it. Thank you!

Twogami was in the bathroom of their cottage, having just finished applying their makeup for the Byakuya Togami disguise. As they popped their contact lenses in, they heard giggling coming from outside the bathroom door. Their girlfriend Ibuki had come over this morning and wanted to walk to breakfast with them. They had already told Ibuki about their identity, so her seeing them out if costume wasn't an issue. “What has that girl gotten into now?” They thought to themself while chuckling slightly. 

“Ibuki, what are you doing out there? I can hear you giggling,” They called out as they made some last minute adjustments to the blonde wig they had just firmly fixed on their head.

“Come see, Byakuya! Ibuki wants to show you something!” She called out excitedly.  
Twogami sighed to themself and opened the door to see what she wanted to show them. They were greeted with the sight of their girlfriend, who is much smaller than them in both height and weight, wearing one of their Byakuya jackets. It dwarfed her entirely. She actually looked very...adorable. It hung almost completely to her feet, and was so loose around her arms you couldn't even see her hands.

“Why on Earth are you wearing that, Ibuki? It's way too big on you, you look like a child.” They couldn't help the chuckle they let out and the smile that was brightening up the normally serious face they had when disguised as Byakuya.

“Ibuki wants to wear your jacket today! That's what partners do, isn't it? They share clothes with each other? She wants to wear this all day because it reminds her of you and nothing makes Ibuki happier than her amazing partner!” Ibuki exclaimed, running over and hugging them tightly, standing up on her toes so that she could lay her head on their shoulder.

Twogami felt a warm blush begin to cover their face as they returned her embrace. “I...I suppose I could let you wear it if it makes you happy. I have plenty of others, letting you borrow one won't hurt. Just don't get it dirty or anything, okay?”

Ibuki cheered loudly and leaned forward to enthusiastically kiss them on the cheek, “Yay! Thank you, Byakuya! That makes Ibuki so so happy, and she promises to take good care of your jacket! She loves you!”

“Of course. I love you too, Ibuki,” They smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

So Ibuki spend the whole day walking around with Twogami's jacket hanging off of her small frame, looking more proud and happier than one would think possible while wearing something that made them look like a toddler. Occasionally Ibuki would spin the ends of the sleeves to whack Twogami with them whenever she felt bored. They acted annoyed every time she did this, but deep down they could feel their heart warm more and more for the crazy, energetic girl who had stolen their heart and shown them that they were deserving of love, no matter their identity.

That night, Twogami left Ibuki sitting on their couch so that they could go wash up, take off all of their makeup and get ready for bed. When they finished, they came out of the bathroom to find Ibuki curled up on the couch, still wrapped up in their jacket and fast asleep. They smiled adoringly to themself and walked over to where she was, picked her up and gently carried her over to the bed. They carefully removed the jacket from around her, laid it on the bedside table, and covered her up with the blankets. As they turned to go get blankets for themself and sleep on the couch, they heard her whine in protest.

“Byakuya, where are you going? Lay down with Ibuki,” She pleaded, opening her eyes a bit and lazily patting the spot beside her.

They smiled softly and walked over and crawled beneath the covers with her. She immediately cuddled up into their side and buried her face in their chest. Twogami wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, leaning down to give her a small kiss on the top of her head.

“Mmm, you know what, Byakuya? Ibuki loved wearing your jacket today. It made me her feel so safe and happy. Do you think she could keep one with her, just in case she ever starts to miss you really really badly and you aren't around to make her feel better?” Ibuki sleepily asked, loosely wrapping an arm around their large stomach.

“Of course you can, I don't see why you couldn't. I wouldn't mind that at all.” They whispered, caressing their hand up and down her back soothingly.

“Getting to cuddle your jacket was really nice, but Ibuki thinks getting to cuddle you is a lot better,” Ibuki smiled tiredly before closing her eyes and drifting back off to sleep.

Twogami smiled tenderly to theirself as they leaned down to give her one last kiss on the forehead before closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
